marvelguardiansofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord (MCU)/Relationships
Family Meredith Quill Meredith was Peter's biological mother. Since he had no father in his life, Peter grew closer to his mother and together, mother and son formed a very strong bond. When Peter was seven or so, Meredith gifted her son with a Walkman and a cassette tape filled with her favorite songs and artists. Peter was eight years old when his mother was diagnosed with cancer and was unaware it was his father's doing at the time. During her final moments, Meredith begs for Peter to take her hand, but Quill was too scared to take his mother's own hand when she called him. Peter watched his mother die in front of him, and for many years, Peter grieved for her and regretted never taking her hand when she told him to. Twenty-six years later, Peter still had to open his mom's gift and kept it in a box. He continuously listened to his mother's songs, as they communicated with him. He last saw his mother as a hullicination with her calling out to Peter to take her hand. (However, this was actually Gamora yelling at him to grab her hand, and Peter didn't make the same mistake he did twenty-six years ago.) Yondu Udonta Peter first met Yondu after he was abducted by the Centaurian Captain. Peter was raised by Yondu most of his life, but held some of a resentment towards his adoptive father throughout most of his life, as Yondu had repeatedly threatened to eat Peter, but Quill didn't know this was a joke Yondu often made. He also believed his adoptive father never loved him and blamed Yondu for taking him from his maternal family. Peter was kept in terror and falsely believed Yondu only kept him as a kid because he was "skinny and good for thieving", getting into places adults couldn't get to. Yondu and Peter hardly got along, but Yondu was the only father figure in Peter's life. He taught him to be Ravager personally by teaching him how to fire a gun and a perfect thief. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter later betrayed the Ravagers and stole the Orb for himself. When Quill ultimately confronted Yondu after Bereet accidentally answered the call, both of them argued about the Infinity Stone. Yondu once again threw it in Peter's face that he was the one who salved the plan altogether and he was the one who saved Peter. However, Quill wanted no part of Yondu anymore and shut of the communicator. That led Yondu to hunt down his adoptive son and former ally. During their confrontation on Knowhere, Quill immediately ran from Yondu and the Ravagers chasing them. However, Peter was forced to surrender to Yondu and the Ravagers when Gamora was suffocating in space. Peter was beaten half-to-death by Yondu for betraying them and nearly had Peter killed, but Quill and Gamora had managed to convince Quill's father to help them save Xandar. At the end of the battle of Xandar, Yondu was given an orb containing a troll doll, without Yondu's knowledge. While Peter knew Yondu was going to kill him, he considered Yondu as the only family he had left. Over the next two months, Peter remained anonymous to Yondu and hardly ever contacted him. It turned out Yondu planted a tracking device on the Milano in case he ever needed to track Peter down. During the battle on Ego's planet, Peter and Yondu were reunited, but they had an interesting conversation: Peter was grateful for being a skinny kid because otherwise, Yondu would have delivered him to his maniac father. However, Yondu revealed the true reason to him: he only kept Peter because he was trying to protect him from his father after learning what happened to Peter's older half-siblings. Yondu was the one who also told his son to fight his biological father and Peter used his bond with Yondu (and other memories with his friends) Near the end of Yondu's life, Peter came to realize that Yondu was the father Peter had been searching for. However, he was greatly affected by Yondu's death. Being Yondu's son, Peter would have become the leader of the Yondu Ravager Clan, but he never took it up. He inherited a Zune from him, something Quill is fiercely protective of, similar to how it is of his mother's. Romantic Gamora Peter is currently in love with Gamora, A Zehoberei and the last of her kind. When they first met, Gamora tried attacking Peter for the Power stone contained in the orb and Peter began picking up a fight with her. During their brief imprionment in the Kyln, Peter learned many people in the prison wanted Gamora dead due yo her association to Ronan. He later saves her from being killed by Drax the Destroyer, and convincing him to spare Gamora in order to lure Ronan, the man who killed Drax's wife and daughter.Throughout the film, Peter and Gamora slowly warm up to each other and developing potential feelings for one another. After Ronan stole the orb, Peter and Gamora finally became Friends after Gamora said she was happy to die among her newfound friends. Gamora immediately went to save Peter without hesitation when he was seemingly being ripped apart by the Power Stone. Over the past three months, Peter began falling in love with Gamora, and most of the Guardians realized that Quill had a crush on Gamora by now. Gamora also had fallen in love with Peter, but she wanted to keep her feelings a secret. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. On Sovereign, Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up". She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. Mantis later identified in front of Gamora that Quill was romantically in love with her. However, when Peter did confess his feelings for her, by asking what they would do with their "unspoken" thing, but it turned into a fight. Gamora worried for Peter's safety when they learned his father, Ego, killed all his children. Later, Gamora submitted herself to Peter Quill and they began a romantic relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Both Gamora and Quill are very similar, as they were both abducted at a young age, both the reason being they lost their mother. They were adopted from a different race, as Gamora was raised by Thanos and Peter was raised by Yondu. Both also had a form of resentment to their adoptive fathers, who nonetheless loved them both. However, the difference is that Yondu would willingly give his life up for Quill while on the other hand, Thanos would sacrifice Gamora. Bereet Peter had a brief relationship and one night stand with a Krylorian woman named Bereet. However, despite forgetting her presence, Peter still treated Bereet with respect. Both of them part ways in a friendly manner. Other relationships Peter also had a relationship with a Rajak girl, a Kree Woman, an A'aaskavarian, and a Gramosian Duchess. He also has a brief relationship with several other females before he met Gamora. However, it's ironic that Peter had a relationship with a Kree woman due to Yondu being a past member of the Kree Battle Slaves.